Pokemon: Redemption
by PinkFuziPoni
Summary: Team Plasma has won against the Hero of Truth and turned against his own son, a deeper threat is unleashed upon the world as his second adopted son committed a sin unbearable to all Pokemon alike. All have sinned. All seek redemption. NxTouko/OCxHikari
1. Prologue Part I

Pokemon: Redemption

* * *

A/N: I do not own Pokemon. They are copyright to Nintendo and Game Freak respectively. I only own the idea, which was inspired and contributed by my brother-in-law. Datenshi belongs to him. Rin, and any other nameless original characters belong to me.

* * *

Prologue Part I: Child Prodigy

A child of about six or seven years of age played alone in a corner. He payed no attention to the other children around him as they laughed and played with all the second hand toys at the orphanage.

Every child dreamed of finding parents of their very own, just a Pokemon trainer dreams of finding a partner for their journey. He blinked, jotting down all the calculations for a toy he would build of spare parts he dug out of the waste bin.

"Datenshi! Nakamura Datenshi!" called one of the orphanage personnel. The chestnut haired child refused to look up, enveloped in his calculations he scribbled on his notebook.

The personnel called his name again, standing in front of the child and clapped her hands together, bringing Datenshi from his own little world. Datenshi looked up, having snapped his pencil tip on the notebook.

"Come on, kid. Today is your lucky day. You get to leave this hellhole and become a productive member of society one day."

During the entire exchange of dirty glances from from the girl and Datenshi, a man with long, lime green hair observed the small child from a distance and noticed the notebook. He smiled, having already made up his mind to settle for the brown haired, blue eyed child.

Ghetsis Harmonia, dressed in his sage's uniform, walked over to the child and knelt down, pulling out a lollipop from beneath his robes.

Datenshi, eying the candy reproachfully, turned his nose away in defiance. "Quite an attitude on this one," commented Ghetsis, before tossing the lollipop aside and turning the child's face to his. "Listen, if you be good and do as I say, you will never have to live here again. You can come home with me, where you can have all the new toys, games, and notebooks to senseless calculations you desire. All I ask of you is to help me with our dream. Can you do that, Datenshi?"

"You're creepy, but OK..." murmured the boy before shrugging and getting up. Datenshi closed his notebook and looked at the man with green hair and smiled ruefully. "But that means I get to have all the toys and things I ask for, Mr. Scary?"

Ghetsis rose up to his full height above the child and laughed deeply before looking down on the child as only an adult would do. "Of course, my good sir. You drive a hard bargain for a man so small. It's a deal. So tell me, what do you think of being called Datenshi Harmonia?"


	2. Prologue Part II

Pokemon: Redemption

* * *

A/N: I do not own Pokemon. They are copyright to Nintendo and Game Freak respectively. I only own the idea, which was inspired and contributed by my brother-in-law. Datenshi belongs to him. Rin, and any other nameless original characters belong to me.

* * *

Prologue Part II: Betrayal (8 years later)

A teenage girl with red hair wiped the tears streaming from her hazel eyes. She sniffed, pulling out her Pokeball that contained her lone Pokemon since she had started her journey a few weeks ago.

It was all over the news, the radio and bulletin boards. No one could think of any less or talk of anything more.

Team Plasma had succeeded in their dreams to separate trainers from their Pokemon. While she was never much of a fighter, it killed her to have to let her precious Eevee go that she had trained so hard. She kissed the Pokeball and whispered a goodbye before tossing it in the air.

"Rin, come on out!"

The Shining Eevee shook her silver fur in the moonlight, looking at her trainer. Immediately, she ran up to her trainer, unaware of what was about to happen, and nuzzled her trainer's leg.

"Ee...eevee?" Rin asked her trainer. The redhead looked down at her partner and gave her a swift kick. Rin, startled, backed away with a hiss and began to cry.

"Shut up! They have won! I cannot have you anymore. You won't even evolve for me all those nights we trained hard. Yet, here we are now that Plasma has won and I must set you free. Get gone! I do not need you anymore. I didn't want you from the beginning anyway!"

In a desperate attempt to plead with her trainer, Rin tried with all her might to soak in the light of the moon. She began to glow, and after a few moments, she had taken a new form: Umbreon.

Her trainer shook her head, the tears streaming down even faster. "No! You cannot win me over that way! That's not fair!"

With that, the trainer took off faster than Rin could follow, disappearing into the route that led to the town. Rin lifted a paw to her head, covering what used to be her eye.

The grief of loosing her only friend and partner had not let her have enough time to realize the amount of blood and the fading vision of her left eye where the trainer had kicked her. Heartbroken and injured, the Umbreon collapsed to the ground and fainted.

A Team Plasma member walked by and noticed the Umbreon, and nudged her with his foot. Thinking that she might be perfect for the new project they were working on with their young Head Scientist they had. He tossed the Umbreon into a sack and raced off before anyone could find him and the dying Pokemon.

All the while, the former trainer trudged through the town with her hands covering her eyes as she cried silently. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I would have rather you hated me than a tearful, heartbreaking goodbye. You have already had a hard enough life. Forgive me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, here is the second prologue up and done. Hope you all liked. Read, comment, critique, whatever. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter I

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter I: Alone Again

It was dark inside the cage. The ceiling leaked and smelled like a thousand dead corpses had been rotting there for a while. This did not matter to the lone figure sitting inside the dank cell, sitting at a desk with a bunch of scrap metal and parts around him.

He sighed, his depression weighing him down more than usual today. It had been a few days since we was taken from the ruins of his lab by the resistance that proudly called itself the Revolution. The head of the group was the proud and brave Hero of Truth, Touko White.

With them was the Hero of Ideals, N Harmonia. He had joined the resistance group after Ghetsis took Team Plasma in his own hands and won against Touko. But the defeated Heroes would not give up.

This led to the capture and sacking of Plasma's top scientist, the person sitting in the cell currently. But it was not the defeat and raiding of his own lab that depressed him so much. It was the unimaginable sin he had committed against the very Pokemon he worked with and grew to love in his lab. Something so hideous was not ever done before.

"How could I have been so blind? I even willingly took that man's last name and called that bastard father since a young age. What I committed was not a breakthrough in science, but only Arceus knows it was am abomination against all Pokemon alike," muttered Datenshi Harmonia, yet still fiddling with the scraps on the table.

He could at least finish this last project before he ended his life. He heard creaking metal as the bars on his cell were bent to make room for a younger figure slip in. The sixteen year old scientist looked over, and then looked away.

It was one of his abominations. He sighed. "You should not have come, Rin."

"But I have to get you out of here," responded the younger voice.

The figure was of a girl who looked about fourteen. She had floor-length black hair, pale skin, a red eye and a purple eye. But what was peculiar about her appearance was the ears and tail that poked out from her head and hindquarters. They looked like a shining Umbreon's ears and tail, coupled with on her forehead the marking of an Umbreon and the same ring markings on her thighs and upper arms.

She sighed, not willing to fight the only human she could trust, and walked over to him. "Datenshi-nii-chan, if you wish to allow yourself to stay here like a Magicarp out of water, I won't stop you. However, you won't stay here alone."

Rin climbed into his lap and watched him work with his scraps at the table. For a while they sat there like that, in the depressing silence.

Footsteps echoed in the distance, but came closer towards the cell. Rin's ear perked as she took a handful of Datenshi's shirt and began to growl. The footsteps grew louder as another figure's shadow came closer to the cell.

"Go away," growled Rin defensively, ready to use an attack on the threatening presence.

The figure appeared in view, revealing to be a girl with blue tinted black hair, a hat and a pink Pokeball symbol on it and a pink dress. Beside her walked a small penguin shaped Pokemon.

The first to speak in response was the Piplup to Rin. Rin bared her teeth in anger, hissing at the water Pokemon. "I said go away! If you do not leave, I will make you. And this is something you'd regret."

Datenshi looked down at the humanized shining Umbreon and chuckled dryly. "Anything they might want to do to me would never be enough for what I did to you and your fellow Pokemon. Why you trust me I know not, but I must ask you to shut the hell up in this instance."

Rin blinked back tears, but obeyed. The girl gasped, but at Rin because throughout the entire exchange, she saw from her angle Rin was naked.

"What are you doing to that little girl?" asked the girl. But as the two stood up, she realized that Rin had the ears, tail and markings of her Pokemon form. "W-what...the HELL is that thing?" stammered the girl, as her Piplup fell over in shock.

Placing a hand on Rin's head and giving her head a gentle rub, Datenshi looked at the girl coldly. "I see they switched guard duty to you, Hikari Diamond. This is one of my creations that you captured me for. This is the reason why you keep me locked up here, and rightfully so." Hikari raised a finger and pointed to the bent bars.

"But h-how did they get that bent? And you could have escaped! Why wouldn't you take such a chance?" she asked, still in shock.

The prisoner shrugged to say as if it didn't matter. She grew furious with Datenshi's attitude and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"At least stop with the emo-kid act. At least make the poor...Pokemon... put on something. Here, take these. I don't need them!" Hikari went into her bag, pulling out a pair of her pink pajamas and tossing them at Rin.

Behind them came another trainer, easily recognized as the Hero of Truth. Touko stopped in front of the cell and assumed a rather pissed off stance. She crossed her arms.

"Indeed, please do. It's embarrassing to see a child without clothes. Datenshi, I know exactly what you did to those poor Pokemon! You are right to think so little of yourself for what you have done! How can you think something like this would help the world, much less how could you allow yourself to be fooled but a man like Ghetsis?"

Datenshi's eyes glared at the Hero. "Touko White, I assume that you read all the files you could get your hands on. How nice. Then you will also realize that they are tracking me to kill me before I can hand over my research to your group. If I could have changed everything, I would have never done this to them."

He walked closed to the bars and stopped in front of Hikari. "All I ask is that you let try and fix what I have done. I will willingly let myself be treated however you want to treat me as long as I can fix this."

Rin listened the entire time while struggling with the things called clothes. She managed to get them on and figure out how to button up the shirt. The clothes made her human body feel warm, as if she had her fur back.

She twirled around and glared at the trainers that oozed a threatening scent to her nose. She walked up beside Datenshi and grabbed his hand.

"Where he goes, I go too. I'll use my Shadow Ball on all of you if you don't. I am happy being a human. He saved me from a life of unhappiness as a Pokemon! My own trainer left me for dead when that G...g...Gaycheese or whatever took over Unova!"

They all looked at her, shocked at her statement. Touko and Hikari were still amazed at such a sight. Datenshi placed a hand on her head to silence her.

"As you can see, the experiment has it's flaws. You can tell she was once a Pokemon. After all, not all science is exact." Hikari's eyes softened at the way he seemed to treat the human Rin.

"I think that if he could go this far to change her into that, he can change her and the others back. After all, what better way to make him repent by making him fix the problem he made?" she said, turning to Touko. Touko glanced from Rin and her fellow trainer and facepalmed.

"Great. My own team member thinks she can even change our enemy. Well, it makes sense to me. If we killed him, we couldn't turn the Pokemon back now could we? Fine, but Hikari, you are responsible for guarding him and that...'girl'"

Touko sighed, taking the keys from her pocket and unlocking the cell door. Piplup, finally recovering from his shock, popped up and ran into the cell and looked up at the girl in the pink pajamas.

"No, I won't say I am sorry to your trainer. I refuse to respect anyone who calls themselves a trainer other than my Datenshi-nii-chan," Rin scoffed, responding to the Piplup's demand.

She crossed her arms and walked out of the cell, growling at both the female trainers. "And if you two lay a hand on my Datenshi-nii-chan, I won't hesitate to attack you both." Both the trainers shrugged off Rin's temper and beckoned for Datenshi to come out of the cell. He walked out and stood beside Rin.

"Thank you for this chance, Hikari-san," said Datenshi. He smiled half-heartedly at her, and she returned the smile. The small moment they shared was ruined as someone came running down the hall.

The trainer had green hair, green eyes, and wore a white shirt and black pants. Huffing, he stopped in front of Touko and grabbed her hand, unaware of the others. "W-we have been compromised. We need to get the hell out of here now!"

"I told you," said Datenshi as he turned to N. "Hello, brother."

Both Touko and Hikari looked up in shock.

"What the fuck?" they chorused.  



	4. Chapter II

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter II: Escape

"What the fuck?" the girls chorused together.

"Oh sweet Arceus. I didn't realize the prisoner was...you, Datenshi," said N, blinking dumbfounded at his brother. Datenshi gave a feeble wave to N as the ceiling crashed above them, dust clouds slipping from the ceiling.

Everyone also heard the voices of the raiders: Team Plasma. Datenshi then realized the watch he was wearing was more than just a handy tool, but a tracking device. He ripped it off with disgust and tossed it to the ground, crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Alright you two can explain AFTER we get the hell out of here!" cried Touko, pulling a Pokeball from her belt. They all nodded as they heard Team Plasma rushing down the levels of stairs, their voices carrying all the ruckus.

Hikari pulled Datenshi's own Pokeball from her bag and tossed it to him. He smiled in thanks as the gang stormed down the stairs to their level.

"There is an alternate route to the surface just a few meters from here. You all hold them off while I make sure the others down the hall make it out!" called Touko as she made a mad dash towards the other end of the hall. Hikari nodded, seeing the team members of Plasma line up and call out their Pokemon.

"Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" commanded the trainer. Piplup was more than glad to obey his trainer as he formed a whirlpool above his beak, and sending it at the enemy Patrats and Watchhogs, sending them back a few feet.

Datenshi tapped his ball to make it bigger and tossed it in the air. "Espion! Come on out!" he commanded. The Espion called to her trainer, waiting for a command. "Don't doubt yourself! Show them a powerful Psybeam!"

Espion nodded and stared the enemy Sandiles down before releasing a multicolored beam of psychic energy from her jewel in her forehead.

Rin felt the familiar tingle of the urge to battle. However, without a trainer, she wasn't sure of what exactly to do in the current situation. Then she realized that she could use her attacks at will if the need called for it. She eyed the enemy lines made of Signoglyphs.

They launched their blasts of Psychics and Psycho Cuts. She dodged the attacks with her speed, not knowing what they would do to her human body.

Without another thought, she shouted, "Shadow Ball!" A powerful ball of black and purple energy appeared before her hand, and with a motion like throwing a ball, she tossed it at the Pokemon and ran to Datenshi's side.

N called out his Zoroark within seconds. "Use Shadow Claw, my friend!" The Zoroark nodded and extended his claws, gathered dark energy at the end of them and slashed the remaining enemies back to the others.

"Zorroooo!" howled the Pokemon in triumph. However, more Plasma members took the first line's place and called out their Pokemon. The trainers and Rin gawked for a second, but then turned to run.

"We can't keep fighting like this. We don't have enough time to deal with this madness!" exclaimed Hikari, exasperated. As she made the statement, a Psybeam was headed her way. Datenshi saw this and pointed to his Espion.

"Espion, use Protect on Hikari-san and Piplup!" Hikari spun around to see the Pokemon glow a golden light and a gold barrier flash in front of them both. Piplup jumped into Hikari's arms, scared for his life. The foe's attack bounced off the barrier and the Espion collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Good enough for now, Espeon," Datenshi shouted, recalling his fallen Espion. He grabbed Hikari's hand and jerked it forward.

"C'mon, we have no time to waste!" Hikari nodded. Datenshi noticed Rin still fighting off other Pokemon, and he called for her, and then nodded to N. Together, they all turned and ran towards the escaped exit. Not far behind them came running Team Plasma and their Pokemon, relentlessly showering the fleeing trainers with attacks.

After running for a few minutes, the hall came to a locked door where the exit was supposed to be. Unfortunately, the exit was barred.

"They're coming back up behind us!" cried a terrified Hikari.

With a loud roar, a blast of fire blew a hole between the space that seperated the gaining Team Plasma and the escaping trainers. Above them flew Touko and her Reshiram. "Quick everyone, climb up!" she called, landing her Reshiram and tossing down a rope ladder.

N, Hikari, Rin and Datenshi climbed up the rope in a rush and tossed it down into the hole. The infuriated cries of the protesting Team members could be heard as they quickly went to work formulating a plan to climb up.

N called out his Zekrom and gathered Rin and climbed onto Zekrom's back. Touko took Hikari and Datenshi on Reshiram, and both legendaries took to the sky at a fast speed, just as the enemy numbers began to climb out of hole in the ground.

The group looked back at the base as smoke plumes began to rise. The base grew smaller and smaller as they flew away. The wind whipped past them they flew towards their next destination: Nuvema Town base. This was best possible place for them to regroup before they relocated to a new base. They landed in the town a little while after.

As soon as they touched the ground, Rin's hair puffed from the wind blowing in her face. The two female's hair did the same, but they managed to tame it in a short time. They all looked around at what was actually left of the town. All that lay about them were the foundations of houses that had been burned to a cinder. Small plumes of smoke wafted up to the sky around the town as Touko covered her eyes, wiping away a tear.

"Did... Team Plasma do this?" asked Datenshi as he surveyed the area with disdain. N nodded, but said nothing. The look on his face was just as guilty as his brother's. Hikari set her Piplup down and hugged Touko, and sighed. Gesturing to the remains of the town, N began to explain.

"It wasn't long before they captured you that I joined the Revolution myself. They were looking for Touko here, which was a logical choice. They burned the town and everyone in it, including her family. This is what we have done to the world for our ideals. I realized that what I wanted was much different than our father's ideal. The only difference is that I never wanted this...this...suffering."

N looked away, his face growing dark in anger as he clenched his fist at his side. Datenshi was silent in horror, envisioning the running and screaming people. He shook his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't believe this. Why...how... how could anyone be such a monster?" Datenshi whispered. Touko looked up, her face worn with anger and hatred at Datenshi and N for a second, They both backed away a few steps as she stomped forward.

"This is what you two helped bring about! All of them! Dead! I will never hear my kid brother Touya's voice again! Mom and Dad will never see me become champion!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes as she shook with defeated rage. N walked forward and embraced Touko silently, holding her close. Datenshi looked confused.

"If you hate both him and I, how can you let-" he began. Hikari held up her hand to silence him.

"They are both the Heroes of Truth and Ideals... it's a bond that no one understands. Even I don't get it. She hates him and loves him at the same time. It's best just not to interfere," Hikari responded, leading him by the hand over to a small shed that had escaped the destruction.

She pushed open the door, which lead to a trapdoor and a ladder that descended down a few meters. She pointed to the hole and nodded to him. "A supply area is down there. We need to stay here for a few nights. In you go."

She pushed him as she stepped over the edge, calling for Rin and Piplup to follow. They both came running as they climbed down. Back at the ruins of the house, N released her from his embrace. She looked up at him, her eyes searching for the strength she was beginning to lack.

N smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, we fix this and pay my father back for all that he has done. For now, we must concede they one this round."

"But only a week ago they were all here..." she said, the hate returning to her eyes. He shushed her with his finger. She relinquished her sentence and sighed, wiping her eyes with her hands and putting on a fake smile.

"I'll just wear this mask until it becomes real," she said, pointing to her face. N said nothing, but watched her as she walked over the shed.

"I am so sorry, Touko. I really am." N followed the others, shutting the door.

Datenshi recovered from his fall quickly, cracking his back and patting his shoulder. "Dear Arceus, Hikari-san. Did you see it necessary to push me?" he complained.

Hikari giggled, but then stopped as Touko descended the ladder and backed up a bit. But Touko turned around and smiled her fake smile.

"I'm OK, I swear. So don't worry about me, please," said Touko.

She then turned her attention to N who had descended the ladder and to Datenshi. "Enough of all that. Do me a favor and shut the hell up. What I want to know is everything that there is to this experiment and what you did to those poor Pokemon. And I want to know how you two are related! Now speak up!"

Datenshi and N both looked at each other and nod to each other. "It's time you know the real truth about this," N conceded. 


	5. Chapter III

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter III: Flashback

Datenshi and N both looked at each other and nod to each other. "It's time you know the real truth about us," N conceded.

N instructed the girls to sit down, while Rin ran to Datenshi's side, gripping his hand and sticking her tongue out at Hikari. Datenshi popped her on the head and told her to settle down.

"OK, everyone," began Datenshi. "This is what happened."

*Research Lab of Team Plasma, Liberty Island Base*

The lab itself was rather simple. Machines doing calculations surrounded the boy genius as he tacked furiously on his computer, the calculations needed to complete the experiment that he was currently working on.

The screens displayed all the formulas and such needed for the procedure. In containment areas beset by translucent glass lay the injured and neglected Pokemon that trainers had left to die in the wild.

There were two Pokemon from each of the five regions, all abused by their trainers and left to fend for themselves. Ghetsis had convinced Datenshi that he was doing them a favor for what he was going to do to them.

This was an experimental science that had never been used before, except only once. That Pokemon had been a failed experiement.

"No room for failure this time," smiled Datenshi, walking over to the glass that contained the then-Pokemon Rin.

"I will make Father proud of me this time. He will have no choice but to reward me for this, unlike my brother's failure to bring down Touko White properly." Datenshi smiled over at his precious Espeon, who responded with a loving call.

Datenshi then walked over to the computer and typed the line commands, taking a deep breath, and pressing the "Enter" key. At first the room went dark and all the machines ceased to function.

Within seconds, however, the entire lab surged back to life, the containment units holding the Pokemon began to glow a soft blue.

Datenshi quickly pulled a protective pair of goggles from his lab coat and put them on, taking a chair at the back of the room to watch his experiment's progress. Espeon leaped up and ran behind her trainer, scared to death of the noises of the machines.

The glass on the units turned a multitude of colors. Slowly, the forms of the Pokemon began to change slowly.

Then a great flash of light blinded both the scientist and Espeon, then the lab returned to a normal light spectrum. Inside the cases, the Pokemon lay bare, their forms human except for a few flaws like ears and tails.

Datenshi clapped his hands together in delight. "It was a success! I cannot believe this worked! Hell yes!"

A figure walked him, clapping his hands in congratulations to his son. "Datenshi Harmonia. You have done well, my son. This is biggest breakthrough since your failure of Genosect. As a reward, I will give him to you. And as for these," Ghetsis turned to the once-Pokemon, "will be our greatest wea—erm, creations. You, my son, were worth that lengthy adoption mess I had to wade through just to get you."

Datenshi took the Pokeball and smiled at his father. This was the happiest day in his life, aside from the time he graduated at the age of eleven from college. He tucked the Pokeball into his coat as Ghetsis walked over to the glass, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well," he demanded of Datenshi, motioning to the glass that stood between him and his funded creations. "Open the glass, boy! I need them put to work immediately!"

"But Father, they need a few moments to become aware of what just happened to them. They need a few hours, even a few days to recuperate and get adjusted to their new bodies," exclaimed Datenshi in protest. Ghetsis backhanded his son, growling with irritation.

"You should know better than to speak against me, boy. I don't care what they need. They are weapons. You know this. Don't let me think for one second that you thought you'd be helping them like this? I thought you knew better. Aside from me, who could possibly even think that what you have just done was close to anything good? You created monsters, and as I like to say: Creator like creations. This-" he began to rant at a stunned Datenshi.

Just as he was about to go on further, a loud crash and then the activation of the emergency sirens sounded in the distance. At the end of his rope, Ghetsis called for his Plasma members to gather what they could and escape.

"As for you!" he exclaimed, picking up Datenshi by the throat and tossing him into the opposite wall, "you will stay here and repent for even thinking of disobeying me!"

"Sir! This won't open!" called a Plasma member, motioning towards Rin's containment area.

"Leave it be then! Save the many for one!" he responded, then swept from the room.

A loud crash woke Datenshi from his stupor, and saw Rin had crashed her way out. She staggered over to Datenshi. He whispered for her to run and then collapsed.

Unsure of what to do, she obeyed and escaped. Just as his vision was fading, another loud crash sounded with the descent of two female figures on the back of a great white figure.

*End Flashback*

"So, that's everything that went down..I found myself two weeks later in that cell before Plasma raided your base. And here I am," concluded Datenshi. Both girls said nothing at first.

"I was the one who nursed your wounds," volunteered Hikari uneasily to break the silence. He smiled at her in thanks, but the smile faded instantly with Touko glowering at him.

"If it were my choice, I would have let you die. You're lucky Hikari took pity on you."  



	6. Chapter IV

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter IV: Family

"If it were my choice, I would have let you die. You're lucky Hikari took pity on you." growled Touko.

With that remark, Touko turned on her heel and walked off to another part of the underground refuge. No one said anything after that, with only the sounds of Rin trying to tame her messed up hair.

Hikari pulled a brush from her bag and pulled the child-like humanoid Pokemon into her lap and began to brush her hair. At first Rin protested, but liked the feeling of the brush tackling the tangles.

"If you're going to be human," said Hikari. "You need to learn to act human. One of the most important things there is to it is making sure you look your best. So, let's be friends, OK?" Rin turned her head slightly, as if to think it over.

Rin smiled slightly, nodding. "Maybe, as long as you are nice to my Onii-chan. After all, he saved my life." Hikari blinked, interested in this story.

"Well," continued Rin, who looked down and blushed. "My trainer, before she released me, kicked my eye out, that stupid bitch. I lay bleeding to death and Datenshi-nii-chan placed another eye in my socket and stopped the bleeding. And then he turned me human, so trainers can't push me around any longer!"

Hikari nodded, unsure of how to respond.

Touko, while she had been sulking in a corner, looked at the humanoid girl. "How can you say that? He turned you into a monster... He was part of a team that... caused so much pain." Rin scoffed at the Hero of Truth.

"He was fooled by Gaycheese man thing, just like your mate N. He was no more guilty or innocent than N, and yet you treat him with contempt. I would suggest you just learn to get along. Leave my master alone, Touko White. You are the one who is evil, because you are not being the Hero of Truth, but the Hero of Bullies. We are all stuck in this together until the end... So let's stop fighting and act like a family!" retorted Rin, crossing her arms.

Everyone was silent, before N spoke up. "In my brother's defense, Rin is right. However, Rin, dear, you are too innocent to understand all the losses we have suffered from my...father. But there is no point in dwelling on it. We have to get along somehow..."

Datenshi was slightly taken aback by both Rin's and N's words.

They were right, and so was Touko, because he had done something unforgivable. "I have nothing to say that can ever redeem me for what I have done, but I just ask if, for this short time, that we can get along long enough for me to fix what I did and help defeat that monster I called a father. After that, I will subject myself to whatever fate you decide..."

Touko looked at Datenshi for a long time before shrugging and conceding. "Fine, it's a done deal. Everyone get some sleep, we will be leaving in the morning for our sister base in Village Bridge. Good night."

Touko pulled from one of the boxes a sleeping bag, unzipped the side, climbed in and went to sleep. N followed suit, in a separate area from the others.

Still edgy from the excitement from earlier that day, Rin climbed up the hatch and ran outside. Datenshi followed after, calling after that it was too dangerous to go outside just yet.

Hikari followed after him and touched him on the shoulder. "Let her be. She's still a child at heart. Let her get used to her body."

"You're right, Hikari-san. I just... I worry for her, and Touko, and you. All of this is because of my doing." Hikari smacked him on the head.

"No. After all, it is Team Plasma. Not just you. Besides, you can fix it. That's good enough for me. In time, it will be good for others as well. Just give Touko time. She lost her family and friends," replied Hikari as Rin ran around close to the shed.

They both looked up at the sky, as it was calm and clear and sparkled with stars. Everything felt like a dream, though it was in fact far from it. Datenshi turned to Hikari. "How did you get here anyway? I thought you were an upcoming Contest winner in Sinnoh."

Hikari blanched at the remark, blushing slightly afterward and smiled nervously. "Yes I was. I am surprised you heard about me. Those contests are broadcast across regions I guess. Well, I came here to compete in Castletia City when Ghetsis had shut down all outside transport to the other regions. So in a way, I am held captive here. I was able to keep all my Pokemon because I have Sinnoh citizenship and can prove it. But, yeah, that's all to my story," she responded.

"Yeah, I am guilty of being a fan of yours," admitted Datenshi, laughing. "I watched all the contests that broadcast on the TV." They both shared a much needed laugh, ending in both of them blushing and looking away from each other nervously.

More silence passed between the both of them before Rin tripped over a rock and began to curse out loud, her knee bleeding."Son of a bitch, that hurt!" she cried, her eyes pooling with tears.

Datenshi sighed, walked over and picking her up in his arms. "C'mon princess. Time for me to fix you up and then send you to bed. You not need be so reckless, because it could be the end of you one day," he chided.

Rin frowned and crossed her arms and huffed.

"If you say so. I think I'll be stronger than you on day, maybe even show your little Espeon a thing or two," she responded, as she was carried back down to the refuge they called home for the night.

Hikari followed, giggling at the child-like innocence that Rin possessed.

Not long after she had tripped, Datenshi had bandaged up her knee and placed her in a sleeping bag and she fell asleep. Both Datenshi and Hikari curled up in their bags and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter V

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter V: Village Bridge

The next morning the group arose early to fly to the base. Ahead of them they had asked wild Pidove to send word that they were coming to the others that had already fled to the base. The two legendary Pokemon that carried them flew high enough that they could not be detected by unwanted eyes.

They landed a few hours later in the small town that was composed of a single, long bridge. Because not much had ever happened, it was never regarded as a threat to Team Plasma. It was the perfect place to hold a base.

It was good to be away from the ruins, as Touko's mood had improved. She sighed, feeling slightly less miserable. The others had noticed, though Datenshi was still nervous about approaching her on any matter. Instead, he stuck around Hikari and used her as a go between.

"So, this just looks like a regular town to me," commented Datenshi.

"That's the beauty of it. No one would ever suspect this place being a base to their enemies," replied Hikari, smiling.

Rin, who had been following behind Datenshi the entire time they had been there, giggled. "You always seem to point out the obvious!"

The people of the town actually became entranced with the humanoid Pokemon, having learned the story behind Rin. They had given her all sorts of gifts and second hand clothes they no longer needed. At first, she seemed to resent the attention because they were humans.

Datenshi, on the other hand, had been given stares of malice and contempt. Hikari had caused quite a fuss over people staring at him and whispering behind his back, but he made it clear to her that he deserved it.

Touko, later that day, had been meeting with some of the leaders with the other bases around the Unova region. She then returned from the meeting with a kind of twisted smile on her face. N came not far from her, looking anxious.

"Datenshi! I have a small request for you. It is a matter of proving that we can trust you. If you do this and make it back ali-...I mean return with the objective, then we can trust you completely."

"Do you think you this is really necessary, Touko? After all, this plan was borne from pure hatred that you harbor. I mean, even if not by blood, he is still my brother!" N said, following behind her and catching her hand in his.

A small wave of warmth went up her arm but she ignored it, as Datenshi whirled around to face the angry Touko, a frightened look on his face. Hikari looked confused, but her brow furrowed in worry.

"You're not... doing what I think you are doing?" asked Hikari, taking Datenshi's hand into hers. "I mean, the last person who attempted the capture died!"

"Died?" gulped Rin, clutching Datenshi's other hand.

Datenshi said nothing, but in shock that even the Hero of Truth could be so cruel. Either way, it was not much he could do about it. Touko nodded, not being swayed by the others' protest.

"Datenshi, you are to go and capture the legendary Kyruem. You may not return until he is captured or fainted so that no one else may capture it if you happen to fail. Hikari will stay here. You may bring that thing with you," Touko said, pointing to Rin.

Rin hissed, but turned on her heal and walked off. Datenshi gulped and nodded. "Right then, I'll go prepare."

As he walked off, the surrounding people stared at her, but then silently returned to their work. Hikari looked at Touko angrily before walking off. N sighed, giving in and saying nothing to his fellow Hero.

Hikari ran towards Datenshi, who was packing a bag full of clothes for the cold climate. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned, looking angry but his expression softened to see Hikari.

"Do me a favor, Datenshi," said Hikari.

"And what might that be?" asked Datenshi.

"Come back alive," she replied. "After all, I am responsible for you."

Datenshi smiled sadly at her. He had nothing to say to her that would either make her feel better or feel worse. She returned his smile, only hers carrying more sadness.

Their moment was interrupted Rin ran into the room and tugged on Datenshi's shirt. "I am going with you, Onii-chan. You can't stop me. Besides, you'll need me to prove you beat Kyruem!"

"Thanks, little one. However, I don't think it appropriate for you to come..." he replied.

"Nonsense. You can keep an eye on him for me, won't you, Rin-chan?" Hikari added, smiling at Rin.

Rin stuck her tongue out at Hikari, but nodded at the female trainer. "Of course I can. I am stronger than that stupid dragon!"

"Of course you are, Rin-chan. Then that settles it. Rin will go in my place. So now you have no choice but to return to us alive," said Hikari, before her eyes turned glassy as she walked off.

Datenshi stared after her as she left, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Well, we'd better get going..."

"Right," replied Rin nervously.


	8. Chapter VI

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter VI: Chaos with Kyruem

The cold was enough to freeze the whiskers off of a Meowth. The snow was gently falling, unlike a few days earlier it had been blusterous conditions. The two shivered against the cold, huddled together in their parkas.

"It's so cold!" complained Rin, shivering and watching her breath leave her mouth in the form of a small cloud.

"Shut the hell up..." Datenshi muttered under his breath. "I told you that it would be cold enough to freeze the ocean filled with Magi-crap."

"You know, with all the bashes you make at Magicarp, one will evolve and kill you, you know," retorted Rin.

He laughed coldly, the dark cave they were huddled in for the time being. He pulled out a map and crossed off another location, and placed a tally next to five other tally mark.

"Six miserable days and still nothing. I think we will really-WHOA! HOLY HELL IN A HANDBASKET!" he shouted.

A deep rumble within the cave jerked the two out of their stupor. The roar got louder as Rin shot two feet up in the air, and she landed behind a rock and started shaking. Another loud roar filled with rage blasted down the cave, making the male scientist grin with joy.

"It's about time. I really thought we were going to die in this Arceus forsaken place!"

Datenshi took off towards the roar. Rin hesitated for a few moments, but then followed behind, summoning a small Shadow Ball to follow her for light in the cave. They came upon a large opening, where their target roared again, this time more earsplitting.

"He said for us to leave him in peace, or we will end up like the last sorry fucker who tried to catch him," said Rin, interpreting for Datenshi.

Datenshi skidded to a halt, at first disbelieving of Rin's translation until he came across the frozen corpse of the last trainer who had tried this feat they were attempting. The man had been frozen alive in an ice move attack, the look of shock on his face.

"Poor thing," he muttered, resolving to bring his body back for a proper burial if he and Rin survived this.

Cautiously, Datenshi approached the lip of the ledge where he was standing and pulled a ball from his belt. He called his Pokemon, who took a battle stance, ready to serve her master once again.

Kyruem rose into the air, stirring up a fierce wind. Rin clung to a rock, trying not to be swept up in the winds. Hardening his resolve, Datenshi gave his first order.

"Use a combo of Protect and Reflect to form a barrier to protect us from being swept away by the winds!" commanded Datenshi.

Espeon obeyed, the two moves forming a decent barrier against the gusts. This infuriated Kyruem, who then gathered energy at his mouth and fired a fearsome Dragon Pulse. The barrier shattered like glass as the move grazed the rock Rin had been clinging to.

Rin shrieked, firing off a Shadow Ball in defense that almost hit Datenshi. There was too much chaos for Datenshi to shout at her, as she was swept and slammed into the large dragon Pokemon's body and knocked unconscious.

"Rin!" shouted Datenshi, as jumped over the cliff to catch the falling Pokehuman. He then shouted to his Espeon to use Psychic to levitate them back up to the lip of the cliff.

Kyruem, taken by surprise, roared again and sent another Dragon Pulse at the Espeon. This time the move landed, the force slamming the psychic Pokemon into rocks a little ways away from the battle site.

"Shit!" cried the falling Datenshi, holding an unconscious Rin as they fell. He pulled out his only Pokeball. "Please, please, please Arceus let this work!"

He tossed the ball, as it tapped the fearsome dragon Pokemon, and he was pulled into the ball by a light. It too began to drop and rock in the air, Kyruem struggling, but then the ball flew back to Datenshi.

He flung the ball, summoning his newly caught Pokemon and commanded it to catch them. Kyruem snorted in anger, catching them on his back and flying up to the lip, tossing them off and powering up for another Dragon Pulse against his trainer.

"Oh shut the fuck up," he growled, recalling back Kyruem and setting Rin down. He called back his Espeon, and turned his attention to the Pokeball that now housed Kyruem. At first he was silent, then he began to shake with adrenaline.

The shock of escaping a terrible death reached him as began to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed manically at his fortune, his sheer dumb luck at catching the legendary Pokemon that was supposed to be his death.

He then fell silent, still shaking and thinking of the carnage and chaos he could create, The power in his very hands, he could get revenge on the people who hated him, used him and treated him horribly.

Drunk on power, he began to scan the area, thinking of where his rampage to start. Thoughts whirled in his head, until someone's voice rang out amidst the chaos in his mind.

"Do me a favor, Datenshi," Hikari had said. "Come back alive. After all, I am responsible for you."

The thoughts whirled to a halt, as he fell to his knees and clutched the Pokeball tightly and smiling hollowly. "Dear Arceus, what did I just almost do...? I... really am a monster... I... just need to get back,"

Without hesitation, he walked over to Rin and picked her up. He then he walked over to the frozen body. He called out Espeon, asking her if she could stand to teleport them to the base. Espeon gave a weak nod, concentrating the last of her energy to do as commanded.

As they were teleporting away, Datenshi shook his head. "I hope this goes well when I get back." 


	9. Chapter VII

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter VII: Hero of Redemption

"He was long dead before he left," groaned Touko to N, who was arguing with her.

"But you went too damn far! It's been seven days. Seven days, Touko!" he crowed back, fed up with Touko's thirst for revenge.

"Who cares?" she retorted, her voice rising.

"Do not forget that I was part of Team Plasma!" he answered, his voice also rising.

"Yeah, but," she began, then stopped. She then said, "But you were innocent!"

"Well so was he!" cried Hikari, who had been standing near them.

Outside, the argument could be heard and had been the center of attention until they saw a figure, his shirt torn and blood stained, as well as his pants and his hair askew. There were gasps and silence throughout the crowd as Datenshi walked up, staggering slightly.

Hikari ran outside, breaking up the two fighting Heroes as her face brightened. 'Datenshi! I was so wo-" she began, but then skidded to a halt, seeing the giant form of Kyruem flying behind him.

Touko, at first hesitant, called out her own legendary and got ready to defend the town when Datenshi called Kyruem back.

"There," he said in weak anger as the townspeople shivered in fear. "Will you at least give me a chance... please?" With that, he pushing through the crowd that stared at him in silence.

They whispered among themselves, and Touko called back her dragon and stared in disbelief. N ran over to his brother greeted him with a smile. "Datenshi, welcome back.."

"Thanks. Do me a favor, take sleeping beauty here and get her patched up. She's just unconscious is all. Perhaps a minor concussion," replied Datenshi, handing Rin off to N.

Hikari raced up to Datenshi and hugged him, forgetting that they were in public. "Oh Datenshi! I was so worried! Touko said that you were dead and I was wrong to hope for your return... but... you came back!"

Datenshi winced as she threw herself at him and landed on the cuts a bruises that he had received from the ordeal. He smiled gratefully at her, pushing her away slightly before he fell to the ground from exhaustion. She cried out in surprise, and called for a medical team to take him back to the Pokemon Center to be treated.

A few days later, Rin woke, a bandage on her head and dressed in soft pink pajamas. Her vision was fuzzy as she touched her head, but winced at the pain. She turned her head slowly to see N sitting beside her, smiling.

"You're finally awake, little one," he said, sitting in a chair next to the bed Rin lay upon.

Rin smiled faintly, trying to recall what happened before she tossed the sheets off to jump down from the bed. "Datenshi-nii-chan!" she cried, remembering the battle with Kyruem.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she fell, and cried out in pain when she tapped her head against the bed. N got up and picked her up. Rin blushed, turning her head away and demanding to see her "older brother."

"Now now, calm yourself. You can see him when you are better. You took a nasty bump to the head. You're lucky you didn't go into a coma, Rin-chan," he said.

She nodded, thinking over what happened. The entire event had shaken her and made her realize how much she cared about him. N noticed the mature look on her face and nodded approvingly.

"Now you realize how it feels to be human. That is something most Pokemon never know nor will ever understand. Carry that with you next time you try fight battles more ferocious than you can handle," N said, before getting up.

He checked her vitals on the clipboard at the foot of her bed and smiled. "You'll be fine. You know, you should be grateful to Datenshi. He saved your life."

N walked out, closing the door quietly. Rin's lip trembled a bit at his statement. "But I am grateful. He knows that. That's why I am always at his side, to protect him one day."

In another room down the hall, Hikari sat at Datenshi's side as they chatted together, the small talk to fill the awkward silence. Many a person had come and gone with get well cards and well wishes.

Actually, it was rouse so that people could ogle at the person who had caught Kyruem. Even around the town the people had given him the title of Hero of Redemption. But the title made Datenshi cringe.

If only people knew what I almost did he thought.

Hikari smiled at him, making him wonder if she hadn't cared if he would have gone through with what he wanted to do for those brief moments. However, this was nothing he could tell her yet. Possibly not ever.

"Datenshi-san," she asked. "You seem distracted..."

"It's nothing. And don't call me that. Just call me Datenshi. I hate people calling me that," he answered.

"Oh, sorry... Ok, Datenshi. So, um, yeah. But really, I am glad you are back."

"Thanks. Just so you know, it means a lot to me that you cared..."

The two blushed, looking at each other for a while. Datenshi looked away, eying the white walls of the plain hospital room. Hikari looked down and played with the ruffles of her skirt. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Both their heads shot up when the door opened.

"Hey, um..." said Touko, poking her head in. "Do you mind if I come in for a few minutes?"

They both nodded, on edge. The last time she said anything to him, she had sent Datenshi to his death.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I... nothing can change the terrible act I made you do. At this point I am no better than you now..." Touko said, her head down and her hat hiding the expression her face.

"Like you actually care!" Hikari burst out, but then covered her mouth. "I-I didn't mean that."

"It's alright, I deserve it. I am not asking you to understand or to forgive me ever. I am just saying that since you risked your life for one of my selfish desire, one day I'll return the favor."

Datenshi was a silent for a long time, then smiled coldly at Touko. "I won't say I forgive you because I did almost die. Rather, since we ARE on the same level now, all I ask is that you try to take your gained knowledge and see things they way I do."

Touko nodded, and motioned for N to come into the room. "Hey, brother."

Datenshi smiled to see another welcoming face aside from Hikari. They both nodded to each other and discussed at length what happened in the cave. Touko and Hikari listened quietly to their exchange, until Touko got up and left without a word.

N watched her leave, and sighed. "I need to go after her and make sure she is alright. Hikari, watch over Datenshi and check up on our little Rin too. She should be sleeping again though."

Hikari nodded to the orders, and turned her head to Datenshi. "Hero of Redemption, huh? You think you can live up to it?"

"I don't think I can, much less I can't even battle very well..." he began.

"Then we shall have to teach you when you recover," concluded Hikari, smiling at Datenshi. 


	10. Chapter VIII

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter VIII: Boot Camp

"The key to battling is knowing when to use what move when it is appropriate," instructed Touko to Datenshi.

He nodded focusing on his opponent which happened to be Hikari. On the other side of the field with her Piplup in a battle stance. His Espeon let out a battle cry, ready to attack her opponent's Pokemon.

Datenshi announced his attack, using a combination of Protect to dodge Piplup's attack and Psychic to shoot through the Protect barrier, utilizing the shards as part of the attack as well. Piplup fell to the ground as the attack did major damage.

Hikari grinned, urging Piplup to get back up and counter with a Whirlpool and Surf. Espeon was slammed into the ground by the force of Surf, as Piplup finished with a Drill Peck. Espeon fainted just as Datenshi sighed in annoyance.

"I lost to a girl..." he sighed, then laughed.

Hikari laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. Just remember this girl whipped your butt."

Datenshi sighed with slight frustration, looking down at the Pokeball that held his worn out Espeon. Hikari walked over and placed a hand over the ball, looking at Datenshi.

"Don't worry, it takes some time to get the hang of battling. You know enough to defend yourself, just build on that.," encouraged Hikari.

Touko walked over to the two, looking at them for a moment and frowning, but said nothing. She nodded to Hikari's statement and then turned on her heel to walk over to N. He had been quietly observing the scene, and couldn't help but grin.

N embraced Touko, who smiled at his Hero. "Touko, my dear, it is like us before we admitted to being more than just rivals. Why must you frown upon it?"

"It's just... there's something not right. I feel like he has more to him than he lets on. As if his life will be more sorrow than they both can handle." She looked at the two, then looked away. "Hikari will need to be strong."

"Only time will tell," N replied, silencing her with a kiss.

Datenshi looked down at Hikari's hand and blushed, as she shyly pulled her hand away. He then put the ball away and pulled out the other ball that contained Kyruem. He put it back in his pocket and walked over to a table.

"Heal Espeon and let's try again. And this time, put more effort into it!" said Hikari.

"Right. Can't get better without any practice, I suppose," he murmured, his mind still set in the cave where he had almost snapped.

He placed the Pokeball under a special lamp that healed the Espeon inside. Once again they walked over to the training area and began the training once again.

A/N: Pinky: Hey guys, sorry this is a bit short, but this is a bit out of laziness. It was supposed to be a bit longer than this, but we decided against it.

Kymara: Yeah, so after much discussion and getting on Pinky's ass to actually finish this chapter, we finally agreed to make this a bit of a filler. So here it is. Sorry for the lack of quality, but I blame it on my co-writer.

Pinky: Oh shut the hell up. =/

Kymara: Well then put more effort into all the chapters, you lazy bitch.  



	11. Chapter IX

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter IX: Raiding Rage

It had been a few months since the training session, making Datenshi a formidable trainer. He was surpassing Hikari in her skills of battle and matching at the level of N and Touko's battle.

Over the course of a month they had been raiding and hitting Team Plasma bases as they headed along the lower part of the region. They had conquered five bases, but Datenshi had been holding back, mostly letting Touko, N, and Hikari do most of the damage.

Rin had also gotten better about her temper, choosing to stay at N's side more than ever. The group had chosen a rather risky operation to take over a lab on Liberty Island. In that lab Datenshi could hold up to his promise that he had made to the group—reverting the Pokemon back to their true forms.

Rin had not been to excited about being a Pokemon again, as she was happy being a human. However, she could contest it on a later date. They rode together on the backs of Reshiram and Zekrom, arriving at the entrance where the sirens alerting Plasma was aware of their arrival.

"Alright," commanded Touko. "We charge in, ransack the place and make it out alive. Do what you can to destroy their equipment but make it salvageable for Datenshi's end of the bargain."

"Right," they chorused, calling out their first Pokemon and charging at the Plasma members. Pokemon were called out and the raid began. It took about an hour but they battled their way into the heart of the lab, making less and less work of the Plasma grunts.

Datenshi had been reluctant into using his dragon Pokemon. It scared him, that day, when he almost lost his mind with power and rage. Unfortunately, the warning sirens began to sound in the halls, calling for the defensive measures to be taken.

"Shit!" called Touko, calling back her Serperior.

The building began to crack as it was obvious that explosions were going off all around the lab. Touko commanded everyone to make a mad dash for an exit when the ceiling came crashing down.

The sudden commotion sent the trainers in opposite directions. The new wall seperated Hikari and Datenshi from Rin, Touko and N. Hikari ran over to the wall and called out for the others.

Rin answered back, her voice muffled behind the wall, "Hikari! We're OK over here. Get Datenshi-nii-chan out of there, and we'll meet you on the surface!"

"Right!" called back Hikari, and then reached into her bag to pull out her flashlight, seeing her Piplup clinging to Datenshi's leg in fright.

She called him back into his Pokeball to keep him from being a distraction. Datenshi laughed and thanked her, and they started picking their way through the rubble and found a staircase.

However, they had not noticed a Plasma member had been caught with them and was silently following them. He followed them as they tested the staircase and carefully climbed up the stairs, and into the next level.

After investigating that levels staircase, they found it too damaged to climb. Hikari plopped down on a stair and wrapped her arms about herself. Datenshi started running calculations in his head about how much longer they could last underground.

With them completely unaware of his presence, he took his chance and quietly called out his Krookodile and launched a surprise attack on Hikari. She shouted in surprise, falling to the ground as the Plasma grunt commanded his Pokemon to capture her in it jaws, applying pressure on her.

Datenshi whirled around on his feet and let out a grunt of surprise, but then saw Hikari's dangerous predicament. He tentatively touched Espeon's ball, but the grunt saw this motion and cackled evilly.

"Don't even thin about it, or I'll give the command and the girl's bones will crack like toothpicks in my Pokemon's jaw," he laughed.

Datenshi growled, feeling a small bubble of rage expanding within himself. The Krookodile seemed to grin as he flexed his jaws, sinking his teeth into Hikari's delicate skin. Blood began to pool from her wounds as the Pokemon threw her on the ground, making her cry out in pain.

The bubble of rage popped in Datenshi, causing him to pull out the ball containing his Ice legendary Dragon and releasing it. Laughing maniacally, he commanded Kyruem to use the Krookodile as target practice, who gladly obeyed.

Datenshi ran up to the grunt and pushed him to the ground, pushing his foot onto the grunt's ribcage, relishing in the several cracks he heard. The grunt coughed up blood, and began to beg for mercy as Datenshi applied more pressure.

"No, I won't grant you your wish. The cries of your pain make me feel so alive!" laughed Datenshi, his eyes reflecting his insanity.

Hikari looked up weakly, having been laying in a small pool of her own blood. She blinked a few times, her gaze fuzzy until she saw the somewhat clear picture of Datenshi and his dragon Pokemon making a torture session of the enemies.

"D-datenshi, no.." she coughed, struggling to her knees, then to her feet.

She was too late. With two defining cracks, the Plasma grunt and his Pokemon lay on the ground, their eyes open in lifeless terror. Datenshi laughed as he kicked their lifeless bodies, Kyruem also seemed to enjoy the torture, sending Ice Beams into the ceiling, clearly blasting a hole to the surface.

Hikari gathered enough strength to stand, staggering over to Datenshi and smacking him. Silence filled the air as Datenshi placed a hand to his cheek, feeling the stinging sensation.

Hikari looked at him, somewhat reveled and shocked at what he had done. He stepped back a few steps, looking down at the bodies he and his Pokemon had ravaged. Kyruem seemed to sense in the change in his master's state of mind, and began to kick up a wind in frustration.

Datenshi called him back, looking down, his hair hiding his face. He had nothing to say, and couldn't lift a finger. It was as if all his strength left him. Hikari shook her head at him, unsure whether or not to run to him and cry or run away from him.

"Hikari... I..." he began at last, but Hikari gathered enough strength to run to him and embrace him with what strength she had left.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered into his chest, looking up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah...yeah. Me too," Datenshi replied, gently wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I really am a monster. I didn't want you to see me like that..."

She shook her head, and placed a hand on the side of his face. "No. It's OK. I accept every part of you."

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks, his breath catching in is chest. Never had anyone ever said anything like that to him. He smiled sadly, holding her closer. Out of impulse, Hikari leaned up.

Datenshi seemed to follow just as impulsively, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

'Thank you, Hikari,' he thought. 


	12. Chapter X

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter X: Unexplained Emotions

Rin answered back, her voice muffled behind the wall, "Hikari! We're OK over here. Get Datenshi-nii-chan out of there, and we'll meet you on the surface!"

They heard Hikari answer back, and then they turned away from the wall and blinked in the darkness. Rin's eyes adjusted quickly, because her type was dark. The other two trainers stumbled in the darkness for a time before they found a flashlight in the rubble.

"Thank Arceus," said Touko in relief, clicking it on.

It flickered to life, a warning sign that they had to get out of the lab fast. N followed behind Touko, with Rin leading the way while they found and tested their own set of stairs. Finding them safe to climb up, they climbed to the next level.

"We can't go any further," said Rin, surveying the next set of stairs that were ruined. "If any of you have the TM Dig, you can teach one of your Pokemon Dig to get us the hell out of here..."

N shook his head. "It's too dangerous. The structural integrity won't last long enough without collapsing over us."

"Damn," Rin muttered.

They continued walking to scout out the area when Rin began to let her mind wander. She thought back to N when he had carried her back to her bed. A blush began to climb over her pale face.

"Um, N... There's something I need to ask about being human. Something keeps happening when I think about yo-...someone special," she said softly.

N took the flashlight from Touko and set it on the ground, so that they could sit around it and decide what they should do. N finally looked at her with a knowing smile, and looked to Touko who nodded to him.

Rin noticed that they thought she meant Datenshi, but it would suffice for a cover. However, her eyes never left N's soft green eyes. N smiled back at her, almost seeming amused by her statement.

"Explain to me what you feel when you are around your... someone special," replied N.

"Erm... well," began Rin. She looked down and blushed. "I get this feeling like my heart is beating faster and a kind of fluttering in my stomach... not like I'll be sick, though! Just, it's like I feel like I want him to smile and be happy when I am around."

"Sounds like our little Rin is in love," N said slightly teasingly. But then he switched to a serious tone. "For you, a Pokemon who is now human, it must be confusing. But expressing it could be difficult, especially if you get turned down."

Rin nodded, still looking down. "But what if that person has a mate already?"

N blinked, taken aback by the question. However, he was able to come up with an answer, but before he could answer, Touko decided to end the conversation.

"You just confess and accept that you might be rejected; it's better to confess and not have it weigh you down than to keep it bottle up. When you do confess, you must do it in a very respectful manner and look your best," said Touko shortly.

She then turned her attention to their current status in the rubble. The two trainers began to talk about their escape plan when they heard the cry of Kyruem and then silence. Looking scared, Touko nodded to N, who then both released their dragons and blasted a big enough hole in the ceiling for them to escape.

The underground lab began to crumble around them as they hurriedly climbed onto the legendaries' backs, taking off into the sky.

"We need to find Hikari and Datenshi now!" said N, and they flew into the sky and saw the other two trainers in an embrace in the hole Kyruem had made.

They descended, calling to the two trainers, startling them apart. While the building began to crumble, Datenshi scooped up Hikari into his arms and made a mad dash onto the back of N's Reshiram.

They looked back as they took to the sky, watching Liberty Island spew smoke from the collapsing building both above and below ground. Datenshi looked down at Hikari, who had passed out in his arms, relieved that she was safe with them.

"We need to land soon so that I can help Hikari-san," Datenshi said to N, who nodded in agreement.

For now, however, they knew they were safe. 


	13. Chapter XI

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter XI: Taming the Beast

They landed in Village Bridge to be met by the crowd that cheered for the returning heroes. Hikari was taken from Datenshi's arms and to the Pokemon Center to be treated for her wounds. At first Datenshi protested, but N stopped him in his tracks.

"No, let them patch her up. I don't know what happened back there, but I am sure you need some time to calm down a bit," N said.

Datenshi nodded, unable to come up with a good reason to argue. Rin, still thinking over what had been told to her, looked down at her appearance. She had been wearing a junior high school girl outfit she had borrowed and it was in tatters. She decided at once to go change.

Datenshi was escorted by N over to a table where N pushed him into a seat and then sat opposite to him. He then called Touko over, who stood beside him and placed a hand on N's shoulder and nodded.

"You need to gain control of Kyruem. You'll be unreliable in the final battle against our father if you don't learn to control this Pokemon you caught," said N.

Datenshi nodded, looking away, the lifeless eyes and bodies still fresh in his mind. "I'm not even sure I can control it."

N and Touko looked at each other and nodded, then N slammed his hand on the table. "Be a man and stop being a Magicarp out of water. Accept your fate like we have, no matter the cost and persevere. Touko and I have. It's about time you did as well. Nothing will come of you being such a Debbie Downer."

Datenshi looked up, shocked. N was always soft-spoken and kind, but never frank with anyone like this. But N was right. Datenshi had to learn to control this beast, and the beast within.

"We are going to make sure you learn to work in harmony with Kyruem, or release him," said Touko, but for once her eyes were gentle.

Datenshi nodded, standing. They stood, walking with Datenshi over the training ground. N called for Rin, who came bounding out in a fresh outfit and black hair glittering wet from a shower.

"What we could do," said Datenshi, "is call out Kyruem from his ball and I could give him a command and every time he disobeys, I could call him back. Rin and N, if you could, maybe we could talk to him and find out why he's always so pissed at me?"

Rin's ears dropped at the idea, but seeing N ready to help Datenshi, she nodded nervously. Taking a deep breath, Datenshi pulled out Kyruem's ball and called out the Ice Dragon Pokemon. Immediately the area grew cold when Kyruem was called out.

N called out to Kyruem, who roared out in response. Rin flinched, immediately aware of what he had said. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Kyruem is a violent soul. He basically said he doesn't want to be any trainer's bitch. He doesn't think you are worthy of him, only when you go nuts like you did back at the base," said Rin, but was given a blackened glare from Datenshi to silence her.

Touko and N looked surprised, but decided to let the subject go, and then told Datenshi to give a command. Datenshi gave a command to attack a tree and freeze it, but it disobeyed and roared in anger, shooting an Ice Beam at the trainers. Reflexively, Datenshi called the Pokemon back.

They repeated this several more times until Kyruem became agitated to the point where he was, through Rin and N's translations, threatening to turn the entire town into an ice-scape. Finally, Datenshi grew angry enough to speak up, surprising everyone.

"Listen, Kyruem. I know you hate my guts, and I know if you could, you'd kill me like you almost did when I first captured you. But please, just lend me your strength long enough to get through this fight and I'll release you when it's all over, and I'll never bother you again. You deserve freedom and I just want to be your friend, not your master!" said Datenshi.

Kyruem landed, eying his trainer with slight disdain and then let out a soft growl. Rin, for once, was glad to translate. "He said that because you are willing to do something that would make him happy, Kyruem would fight along side you no matter what it takes."

"Thank you, Kyruem," said Datenshi, calling the Pokemon back to his ball and pocketing it.

Touko and N smiled, hugging and laughing at each other in relief when Rin ran up to Datenshi and hugged him happily, congratulating him on becoming somewhat worthy of Kyruem's respect.

Nurse Joy came walking to the group, smiling at them with good news. "Hikari is done being stitched up. The wounds weren't very big, but they were deep. She'll be tender around the torso area for a few weeks while she heals, but that's nothing that is to be worried about. She's still asleep with the anesthetic that we gave her. Datenshi, N told me how worried you were about her so you may go see her now."

Datenshi nodded, walking quickly with Nurse Joy to the Pokemon Center. Touko's face turned grave, watching them walk off and turning to N. "Is it possible that he did that to her?"

N shrugged, unsure. "If he did, then I am sure they solved the problem. I don't think he did, but I don't know for sure. As far as we know, Kyruem could have done it on accident. There's no real way to know than to pry, and I don't think it would be wise."

"I just don't like the feeling I get when Datenshi gets too angry," remarked Touko, but said nothing more.

N just shook his head to get her to drop the subject by pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She blushed, looking up at him.

"I'm just glad you are OK, too, my Touko," whispered N.

Datenshi followed behind Nurse Joy to the room where Hikari lay in her bed. Her skin was pale from the loss of blood, but it seemed to be returning with the IV in her arm feeding nutrients into her body. Nurse Joy smiled, letting Datenshi into the room and closing the door with a knowing smile.

He walked over to her bed and fell to his knees. He placed his hand over hers and laid his head next to Hikari's sleeping form, smiling sadly. He watched her chest rise and fall gently as she breathed, still sleeping from the anesthetic.

"I'm sorry Hikari. Somehow I feel as though it was my fault. But I promise I'll be stronger the next time you need me," he said softly.

Her hand twitched in response, as if she had heard him. Datenshi then got up and pulled a chair near to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up. Not long after, Hikari began to stir from her drug-induced slumber and rubbed her eyes.

She slowly sat up, with Datenshi instantly helping her and smiling at her softly. Hikari looked up and him and blushed, taking her hand in his and smiling.

"It's not your fault, Datenshi. After all, you did end up saving me," said Hikari softly, squeezing his hand gently. "And what happened back there will stay between us. After all, I like you... a lot."

Datenshi smiled back at her. "I like you, too. And thank you. You saved me for a second time."

"What?" she asked, but said no further. She could tell that it was best to let it be.

Datenshi leaned in, as did Hikari, but the door handle turned as they instantly pulled away, looking to see Rin coming through the door and running over to Datenshi and sitting in his lap.

She smiled at Hikari. "I'm glad you are OK. I was worried about you... really. And, Onii-chan, good job on taming Kyruem."

Hikari blinked for a second, confused. "You tamed him?"

"Well, sort of. I think things between him and I are going to go up instead of down from now on, though," replied Datenshi, stroking Rin's head affectionately.

"That's good. At least you can train to beat Gaycheese now," she said cheerfully. 


	14. Chapter XII

Pokemon: Redemption

Chapter XII: Rin's Fate and Confession

Over the course of a few weeks, the whole base at Village Bridge had been abuzz with preparations for the final battle against Ghetsis. They had learned that Ghetsis had planning another attack on Unova on a massive scale from the Pokemon League.

Rin, in the process, had been letting her thoughts travel back her counterpart experiments, or her "brothers and sisters" as she referred to them as. Datenshi had noticed how pensive she had been for the past few days as he and Hikari were talking while cleaning some cots for people sleeping there.

He called Rin over to him. "Rin, what has been bothering you? Usually, you are bubbling with a motormouth and even at times forget to take a breath between sentences."

Rin smiled like her usual self, but Datenshi could tell that something was wrong. He continued to probe her with questions until she finally gave in with a response.

"I just wanted to know what happened to my brother and sisters," she admitted, her ears back for fear of saying something that would make Datenshi angry.

Datenshi smiled and chuckled lightly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

His face became grave when he lead her over to a desk that he had set up for working and mapping out schematics and battle plans on a laptop. He sat down and allowed her to climb into his lap as he clicked open a few files and folders, and then opened his old research from that experiment.

"I had to calculate the things I had feared, and it came to be true when I received this email from a colleague who was genuinely worried for me who still worked for my father. The others have already died, I am sorry to say. Ghetsis overworked them to the point their cellular structure rejected their human forms, causing them to die slowly and painfully... sometimes violently. I am afraid that you await the same fate in three year's time. But because you don't overexert yourself, your cellular structure won't start fully rejecting the process until a year has passed," said Datenshi in a soft voice, feeling as if he had delivered a death sentence to her.

Rin sat in silence for a while, unable to comprehend all at once what she had been told. She looked up at him, but his face was full of regret, remorse, and shame. This made her eyes turn glassy and tears began to pour down her pale face.

"It's true, Rin, my little darling. I have cursed you before I even knew it," he said sadly, a single tear falling from his eyes into her hair. Rin threw her arms around Datenshi and began to sob into his shirt.

Datenshi sat there, holding her and not knowing what say or to do other than holding the Pokemon child he had doomed. Hikari, who had heard everything, tried her best to swallow her own sorrow and walked over, stroking Rin's hair.

What Rin said next surprised everyone when she pulled away from Datenshi to look up at him. "I am so sorry that I couldn't be the success you wanted, Onii-chan..."

"Oh, Rin-chan..." Hikari whispered, both the girls dissolving into tears as Datenshi looked at Rin in shock.

After a few moments of silence, Hikari decided to take her leave to go tell N and Touko the news. Rin, after a few minutes, actually smiled like she always did through her tears and placed a hand on Datenshi's arm.

"You know, I think I'll be OK. You still saved me so I could have three more years to enjoy life," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"I-If that's how you feel.." said Datenshi, still surprised at Rin.

"So don't be sad because I'll be OK. After all, I have you and Hikari-san, Touko-san and N-sama as my family now," she replied, hoping down. "Now I have something I need to do. Of course, I already know the answer to my question, but what left do I have to loose?"

Datenshi nodded, watching her go from the room and sighed, shutting the laptop and massaging his temples. "Oh Rin, I think it will be you who drives me into an early grave. But you were never normal to begin with, were you?"

After leaving the room, Rin walked to her room and opened the closet, looking through the clothes that the townspeople had given her and selected an outfit that she thought looked the best on her. She pulled out long-sleeve black shirt and a pair of shorts of jeans material, black leggings and white ballet flats.

She got dressed, then applied a pink bow to either side of her hair to expose her face a bit, and finally she gulped, looking at her reflection and taking a deep breath, reminding herself that she had nothing to loose. She dashed out of the room and into the sunlight, a river of raven hair flowing behind her.

She came upon Touko who had been talking intently with a few trainers on plans when she looked up and smiled at Rin. "Don't we look adorable today?" Touko commented.

Rin smiled and nodded, and asked where N was. Touko blinked, but motioned to the center of the bridge that outlooked the entire town. Rin thanked Touko and took off to the bridge. She spotted him who had his back turned to her as she blushed, slowing to a walk and called to N.

He turned and greeted Rin with a smile. "Hello, little Rin."

"H-hello. You're here alone..." said Rin, but mentally smacked herself for being obvious.

"Yes. Hikari told me what Datenshi had explained to you. I'm so sor-" N began, his face showing the pain he felt for her plight.

"Don't. I don't want pity. Actually, I came here on a different reason and well, I..." she began, but her face went scarlet.

"Remember when I asked you about those feelings? Well, I... I just came to say that...  
daisuki dayo..." confessed Rin, bowing deep and not able to look N in the eye.

N couldn't bring himself to answer at first, but he only smiled sadly. "You know that Touko and I-" he began.

"Don't say it. I know. It'll make it hurt worse. After all, I came here to do this not for you, but for me."

N stood in silence and nodded, listening to what Rin had to say.

"I have always liked you. I know I can't compete with Touko, and I won't. But I had to because it was something I needed to do. I knew outright you would reject me. But please, don't say it," she said, tears falling afresh.

"Rin... I... it's not a matter of you not being able to compete. Touko and I are bound by fate. So, the love came throughout our adventure and grew stronger even at this point. After all of this, Touko must know that I will have to leave to find my own meaning to life. She accepted that from the start. She said just let her enjoy the time she has left with me because she cannot go, being that her place is here," N replied, his tone serious.

"N, I understand. Just please, even though you can't ever love me like you do her, let me stay by your side and love you from afar," she said, raising up, the tears evident on her face.

N walked over and leaned down, wiping away her tears and kissing her on her forehead. "Of course, little one. You can stay by my side," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace and nuzzling her hair.

"Arigatou," she whispered, happy to at least be able to love him from afar.

He pulled away and took off his necklace and put it on her, smiling. "I cannot give you my heart, but I can give you a token to remind you that I still will think of you as a close friend, and this will be a symbol of that bond no one can take."

Rin nodded, smiling and running off, tucking the necklace under her shirt and blushing slightly.

N watched her run off and chuckled to himself. "She has experienced what it is to be human... to love and to live." 


	15. Chapter XIII

Pokemon Redemption

Chapter XIII: Final Preparations

Village Bridge looked plain on the outside while underground the final preparations were bing made. It was about now that Team Plasma had extended their reach to the small bridge town and further—all the way to Black City and White Forest.

The inhabitants were questioned but remained steadfast when Plasma even threatened to destroy the entire town and its people with it. However, the underground operations were well hidden, thus making Plasma leave in a fit after forcing all the trainers in the town to release their Pokemon.

Underground was full of people rushing around for the final battle: trainers getting in last minute training, last minute battle plans being revised, and the anxiousness that came along with the big event that was about to take place. The look on everyone's face read nervous and a slight fear for their own lives.

Touko had been away for a few days to gather up the remaining pockets of resistance to join them for the final battle, and returned with a yield of resistance. N was going over the conditions of the Pokemon and making sure that they were well fed and properly cared for. Datenshi went over the plans and schematics of the base that Ghetsis had inhabited with Team Plasma.

Hikari and Rin had been checking the amount of supplies left to feed the trainers and Pokemon that aided their cause. All that was left was to plan the perfect day for the attack and the time of the attack.

"I think we need to plan the attack now, and go tonight," said Rin, her eagerness evident.

"Rin, darling, this is another one of these times I must ask you to shut the hell up... no offense," said Datenshi in a kindly tone, then turning to N and Touko. "I suggest that we attack in three days time when they are letting their guard down to get the supplies in. We will only have a window of two hours to get everyone to the supply bay and thus to the heart of the base to Ghetsis."

Touko nodded. "You're right. The fate of Unova and the world depends on this. We can't screw this up like I did the first time..."

"No one blames you, Touko, dear. You have all of us to back you up and you won't be alone," encouraged N, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She smiled, placing her arms over his and leaning back into his embrace. Datenshi blushed, taking Hikari's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Rin looked at the two couples and looked away, a pained expression on her face.

"Then it's decided. We have intercepted supply trucks that we can sneak the trainers onto and go to the base. Everyone should get to sleep early tonight. Touko's orders," said N. "We will be leaving at 5 A.M."

Everyone nodded, walking off to deliver the news to the others in the base. The trainers melted away and returned to their rooms, leaving Hikari, N, Touko, Datenshi, and Rin in the meeting room to reflect on how far they had gotten.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke until Rin made the first sound. "This is it, huh? I can't wait to kick Gaycheese's ass. It will be exhilarating!"

Hikari and Touko chuckled, and then looked at each other. "We're going to have a girl's night. It has been a while since we could have a girl's night. We'll be to bed early, but after this, we should all have time to be somber. Everyone needs to relax a bit. Rin will join us and experience her first girl's night," said Hikari, taking the two other girls by their hands and leading them off.

The two guys left behind smiled after them and then looked at each other, their expressions sobering up. "Rin's right. This is it. After we win, I will be leaving, brother," commented N.

Datenshi looked at his brother in slight surprise. "You aren't going to stay with Touko and live happily ever after?"

"No... I still feel like I need to find myself. She understands. Maybe one day I'll come back; right now isn't good. She's still young," replied N.

Datenshi eyed his brother. "Why not take her with you?"

"Her duty is here, she feels."

Datenshi sighed in slight agitation. "Don't leave behind something good. You two are perfect together, brother. You have always had the better common sense out of the two of us. Use it this time and perhaps think of your purpose being here to here to help set Unova to rights with her. After all, you only find one like her just once in your life."

N laughed at Datenshi's words. "Take your own advice, brother. Since when did you think you could trump your older sibling anyway? And what about you and Hikari? You two seemed to have grown closer. What do you plan to do after this?"

"To tell the truth, I want to find out about my real parents. After that, I think I might try my hand at either being a trainer or returning to the lab to work on inventions that could benefit both Pokemon and humans for once. Hikari is free to do as she pleases. But, I'd like if we could enjoy a possibly simple and happy future together," said Datenshi, his face turning slightly red at the last sentence.

N chuckled quietly, both of them falling into silence to contemplate their futures for a few moments. Datenshi thought of something that he also had to ask. "What did Rin have to do a few days ago after I told her that... her fate?" asked Datenshi.

"She surprised me by telling me that she was in love with me," N said simply and kindly. "I let her down easy, but I hope she finds someone in the future to love her before her three years are up."

"Right," Datenshi said, marveling at how much Rin had matured.

Another long silence followed before N yawned, and walking off. Datenshi could have sworn he heard him muttering about proposing to Touko with a ring he had gotten her a month back.

"Time to hit the hay, Datenshi. You have a long day ahead of you," he said to himself before following N to his own room. 


	16. Chapter XIV

Pokemon Redemption

Chapter XIV: D-Day

The sun greeted the supply trucks as they pulled in with the undercover trainers into the supply bay. It was tricky confirming the order, and trying to convince the guards that yes, they were in fact the supply truck as ordered and yes, they were truly trying to deliver supplies.

After getting in, the trainers systematically went through the first few hallways to knock the guards unconscious and disable any security that were on. They did this with next level, but it was getting increasingly hard to pass off as legitimate as Plasma grunts.

By the third level down, they had reached a standstill at the door that lead to the final level. The room that the group filled into was as big as a football field and just as wide. Their voices echoed as an evil cackle echoed in the distance.

"Welcome to my playground," said the voice, and from the opposite side a door slid open to show Ghetsis leading a large group that seemed to outnumber the resistance.

Everyone stood in silence, the malice in the air from either side could have been cut with a knife. Ghetsis made a single motion with his hand, and the grunts rushed forward, calling out their Pokemon. The resistance followed suit, calling out their Pokemon, thus launching the final attack.

Rin, Datenshi, Hikari, Touko and N dodged in between the flying attacks and trainers taking on the grunts, being lured by Ghetsis up several flights of stairs into the open air. He laughed, knowing that he had the advantage by picking the battle ground.

When they came to the surface, two high ranking Plasma grunts flanked Ghetsis, who was laughing like a maniac. "So this is how it shall end! I shall have the pleasure of destroying the Hero of Truth, my own useless son 'King' N Harmonia, my monster of an adopted son, and my worthless creation!"

"Temee!" screeched Datenshi, his rage immediately flaring and causing his eyes to white out. Touko jumped back a few inches, shocked at Datenshi's sudden change.

"Datenshi! Snap out of it!" screamed Hikari and Rin, taking off to a run to his side, but stopped in mid-run when an aura of dark energy erupted around his body.

Ghetsis blinked, clearly taken by surprise and only cackled. "I knew you were a monster!"

"Fuck you!" shouted Rin.

Datenshi laughed maniacally, pulling out both his Pokeballs containing Espeon and Kyruem. The red light flashed, making both Pokemon appear. Without hesitation, N and Touko called out their Legendaries, ready to attack both Datenshi and Ghetsis when Datenshi looked back and smiled.

"OK, guys. Let's do this. I'm in control this time," he said, making Hikari breathe a sigh of relief. Rin cheered happily, then turning serious and powering up a Shadow Ball.

Ghetsis wasted no time calling upon his most fierce Pokemon Hydriegon. Hikari shrieked, running to Datenshi's side when Ghetsis commanded his Pokemon to use a Dragon Pulse at Hikari.

"Don't waste your Pokemon's energy on this. Just keep Rin safe for me, my Hikari," said Datenshi, who motioned for her to stay at Rin's side after commanding his Espeon to deflect the Dragon Pulse with a Protect.

The three trainers commanded their legendaries to attack the Hydriegon, but it was able to outmaneuver the attacks with only a few scratches. Rin focused her Shadow Ball attacks on the two grunts on either side of Ghetsis back into a tree, forcing them unconscious.

Hikari looked around, unsure of what to do. Ghetsis took his chance to aim another attack at her, commanding his Pokemon to use a Hyper Beam.

Datenshi turned, calling out for her to run, but it was almost too close to her. With one powerful lung, he jumped and pushed Hikari to the ground, the beam hitting him in the back.

"DATENSHI!" Hikari cried, and everyone froze at the sound of Hikari's pain-filled voice.  



	17. Chapter XV

Pokemon Redemption

Chapter XV: Redemption

"DATENSHI!" Hikari cried.

Everyone froze at the sound of Hikari's pain-filled voice, their eyes focused on the one figure. Shards of yellow glitter in the background from Espeon's attempt to use a Protect to shield her trainer. The shards of the attack penetrated Datenshi's back along with the point blank Hyper Beam, making the pain all the worse.

The aura what was Datenshi's rage was sucked inside of his body as he coughed blood onto Hikari's chest, her look of shock evident on her face. As if in slow motion, Datenshi's body began to degenerate into small fragments of light.

Datenshi managed to cough out one last sentence before his body completely disappeared. "Aishiteru, my Hikari."

The silence was interupted by Hikari's agonized cry, as she dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands while her sobs rocked her entire body. Touko, distracted by Hikari's sobs, was the next target. Ghetsis ordered the attack of a Dragon Claw on Touko who was caught unawares.

N also took the chivalrous route, wrapping his arms around her and taking the full blunt of the attack to his back. He cried out, his eyes widening and then going dull. His lifeless body fell onto the ground on top of Touko, who had already began choking sobs as she cradled N's lifeless body.

From his pocket fell a small diamond right, sending Touko hysterical as she reached for the ring. "He was going to stay!" she sobbed.

Before anymore could be said, another Dragon Claw through N's body into hers, silencing her for good. Rin and Hikari witnessed the sad events, the two lovers on the ground, seemingly wrapped in each other's arms made both girls snap.

Hikari stood up, her eyes afresh with tears, staring straight at Ghetsis who had began laughing maniacally once again as he commanded his Hydriegon to charge up another Hyper Beam. "Yes! Kill them all! KILL THEM ALL!"

"You are going to pay for what you have done, you bastard fuckstain," Hikari in a deadly voice. "Kyruem, please, for me and you, make him pay for what he did to our Datenshi!"

"Yes... Zekrom, Reshiram, please. Lend me strength and make him pay for what he did to Onii-chan and my N-sama!" pleaded Rin to the legendaries.

The dragons, alight with righteous rage, nodded to the females and began their attack. Kyruem launched a powerful Glaciate, combing Reshiram's Fusion Flare and Zekrom's Fusion Bolt at Ghetsis and his Pokemon. The attack sliced through the Hydriegon's Hyper Beam and was a full blunt attack to both Pokemon and trainer.

The attack sent Ghetsis flying back into a tree, his clothes burning off and his bowels spilling from his freshly opened belly, the blood pouring out like a waterfall. His Pokemon got the same treatment, but with its head being ripped from its body and flung into the sky.

Hikari, stunned by such carnage, collapsed to the ground in shock. Rin, her anger flaring as she gripped the necklace that her beloved N gave her, began to shake. Her mind was still unhinged in pure insanity, lashed out at Hikari.

"You bitch! My Onii-chan died because of you! You're lucky Kyruem is willing to stick by you in Datenshi's place. I can't believe... he would choose you over me!" she cried, her eyes unsteady as evidence to her insanity.

"N-no, it wasn't like that. He would have died for you too!" cried Hikari in despair.

"Enough. Next time we meet, I will KILL you, you whore!" shouted Rin, as she took off into the woods sobbing harder than she ever could, taking Zekrom, Reshiram and Espeon's Pokeballs with her.

With it all finally over, Hikari sat there as the resistance had climbed the stairs to the clearing. They all gasped at the carnage and the single trainer on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the hell happened here?" asked on of the resistance.

"Gone... they're all gone," whispered Hikari. "Touko and N... they're dead. R-rin ran off... and Datenshi... Datenshi..." Recalling what happened made her burst into another fit of tears, her sobs racking her body worse than they did before.

*A Week Later*

Hikari stood silently as they lowered the coffins into the ground. The two Heroes lay side by side, as if their eternal sleep was the real reward they deserved. She smiled sadly, unable to cry anymore than she already had. She had refused even food, her depression weighing on her, nagging at her at being one of the soul survivors.

"Good bye, Touko, one of my dearest friends. I'll treasure our friendship forever. Good bye, N, your ideals will always have truth," she whispered, placing flowers at the graves and turning away. A few feet away from the graves, she walked over to a lone tombstone that had Datenshi's name on it.

Since there was nothing left of him, she had the others erect a small tombstone anyway. It was the best thing to be done. She sighed, her body shaking with pure sadness. She placed a hand on the tombstone and caressed it like she would a lover.

"Good bye, my Datenshi. Thank you for everything. You, and the others, were redeemed by your sacrifice," she said softly, her eyes shimmering. "We'll meet again in another life."

With that last statement, she left the grave site on a bus destined for Unova's port, where she would board a boat bounded for Sinnoh. Now that nothing held her in Unova, she would return home and try to continue life as normal as possible.

As the bus pulled away from Nuvema Town, now a national landmark in remembrance of the fallen. A small form patted Hikari's leg, looking up at her. "Alright Piplup," she said, picking up her Pokemon which had Kyruem's Pokeball around it's neck like a collar, "I promise to try to smile for you. Datenshi would have wanted that too, right?"

In her head, she heard Datenshi's voice ringing in her head as clear as day.

"I promise I'll be stronger the next time you need me... Aishteru."  



End file.
